Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accommodation apparatus of a radiation imaging apparatus, an accommodation system, and a radiation imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, portable digital radiation imaging apparatuses (cassettes) are being commercialized. Many of these are designed to match an external form of a film cassette of a standard size defined in JIS Z 4905 (ISO 4090). Also, in recent years, wireless cassettes that integrate a secondary battery and receive data from an external apparatus wirelessly have been developed. Also, accommodation apparatuses dedicated to such wireless cassettes have been developed.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-237293, a cassette accommodation apparatus capable of handling various sizes of cassettes has been proposed. Also, in the accommodation apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-237293, a configuration in which a cassette is inserted or extracted from a top surface of an insertion groove that is recessed in the shape of a valley has been proposed.
However, while the cassette accommodation apparatus recited in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-237293 can accommodate a plurality of radiation imaging apparatuses, wasteful installation space is taken for users that only have one radiation imaging apparatus. Also, not enough consideration has been given to user operability at the time of insertion-extraction of the cassette. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to make a radiation imaging apparatus insertion-extraction operation good while taking advantage of installation space effectively.
The present invention was conceived in view of the foregoing problem, and provides an accommodation apparatus for which a radiation imaging apparatus insertion-extraction operation is good and that takes advantage of installation space effectively.